To Die For
by Melms213
Summary: When Shelby get's deathly sick, will Scott be able to save her? Will anybody be able to save her?
1. The love of his life

**To Die For**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

(A/N) Don't worry, I'm still writing World Turned Black, and the next chap for that story will be up shortly!

* * *

Shelby woke up to the sound of Sophie voice, "Come on girls, it's time to get up." She was exhausted and couldn't get up, she felt weak, like she couldn't even lift her head.

Sophie watched as all the girls got up, all except Shelby so she walked over to the girl's bed, Shelby was always reluctant to wake up in the mornings, "Ok, come on Shel, it's time to get up."

"Sophie, I'm feeling really weak."

Sophie looked at the girl, she had no fever, but did look sick, "Ok, I'll have someone bring you breakfast, and I'll come check in on you in a little while."

"Ok." The girl closed her eyes, and almost immediately fell back to sleep.

The rest of the girls finished getting dressed, and walked over to the cafeteria where the guys from the Cliffhangers were already waiting. They all just sat down with their food when Scott asked, "Where's Shelby?" He looked worried which made Daisy smile. She was glad Shelby had him after all the horrible people in her past, "She's not feeling good so Sophie let her stay in bed."

Scott looked panicked, stood up, and walked over to Sophie who was standing by a group of Ridgerunners.

Sophie looked to the boy, and became concerned when she saw the face he was making, "What's wrong?"

"Is Shelby ok?" He asked

She smiled, "She's just feeling sick Scott, don't worry, I'm sure she just needs to sleep it off, it's probably just a cold."

"Can I go see her?"

"Scott, you know you're not aloud in the girl's dorm."

He was pleading with his eyes, as well as his words, "Oh come on, I really just want to make sure she is ok, I promise that's it."

Sophie stared at him for a long time, she did need someone to bring Shelby her food," I'll tell you what, go and finish eating, then you can come with me to bring her breakfast, I have to check on her anyway, ok?"

Scott's eyes lit up, "Yea!" He didn't even give her a second glance; he ran back to the table and started to eat as fast as he could, Sophie just laughed. Only five minutes later, Scott walked, more like ran, up to Sophie telling her he was finished, "Ok, go grab a plate for her, then we'll go."

They made their way to the girl's dorm, Scott was always a step ahead of Sophie, he probably would have ran if she didn't keep telling him to slow down. When they entered the dorm, Shelby was just waking up, Scott ran over to her and seeing her weakened state, helped her up. "Not feeling good?"

Shelby smiled at his concerned faced, "Nope."

Sophie walked over to her, felt her head, "You still don't have a fever which is a good sign, but you do look pale. I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the day, hopefully this is just a 24 hour bug from the quest you just got back from." Sophie smiled, "Scott brought you breakfast."

"I'm really not hungry."

"I think you should eat a little bit, it might make you feel better."

Yea Shel, come on just eat as many as how old you are." Scott joked with the trick his mom used to play when he didn't want to eat anymore, and refused just one more bit. He would wind up taking 6 or 7 instead.

She nodded, and ate a few bites of egg when suddenly she got extremely pale.

Sophie noticed first, "Shelby are you ok?"

"I feel really nauseous." She started to get up to go to the bathroom, but didn't have enough strength to get up. Scott grab her arm for support, with his help, and by help, he was practically carrying her, she made it to the bathroom.

Shelby kneeled in front of the toilet and after a minute began to throw up. Scott held her hair back and rubbed her back, Sophie grabbed a washcloth, wetted it with cold water, and handed it to Scott who held it on her neck.

After she threw up three times, Sophie noticed that she was increasingly becoming weaker, she got a rubber band and put Shelby's hair up so Scott could have a free hand to support her. Shelby was seemingly finished for the moment, so she thought it would be a good time to act, "Ok, Scott, I want you to carry her over to the nurse's station."

"Ok." Scott's fear was obvious in his voice. He picked her up, she lay almost limply in his arms, Sophie grabbed a blanket and lay it over her. Scott walked out the door, speeding up once out the door, Sophie told him not to run as to not upset her stomach any further. Half way across the lawn, Peter came running over, "What happen?" He asked frantically, other students were also following Scott who was now jogging.

"I think Shelby has a stomach flu." Sophie told him while keeping up with Scott

Peter ran ahead to clear the way and warn the nurse, when Scott got there, he lay Shelby on one of the beds, he took her hand, and only let go when Peter physically removed it, and walked him outside the door. "Scott, the nurse is going to check her out, then after she says its ok, you can go in to see her."

Scott didn't even answer, he just paced the floor, Peter felt bad for him and tried to calm him down, but he was also scared for Shelby.

They waited almost an hour until the nurse walked out, Peter and Scott both stood up immediately, "It seems to me that Shelby has a stomach flu, Sophie said that her group recently went on a quest, so she probably picked it up there, I am going to keep her here because she is still throwing up, but she should be out in a day or so."

They both let out a breath, "Can I see her?" Scott asked

"Sure, come in, but only for a little while because she needs to rest."

"Ok." Scott was relieved, but he became nervous again when he walked to the bed containing the girl he loved, she was pale and looked small, even in the twin bed. He held her hand, and she opened her eyes.

"I'll let you have some time to talk." Sophie said and left, Scott hadn't even noticed she was in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Scott tried to smile the best he could

"How do I look?" She laughed slightly, which caused her to begin coughing, Scott was a little nervous, but figured it was all included in her flu.

"Why don't you try to rest, I'll just sit here with you." Scott sat in a seat next to her bed, held her hand with one hand, and rubbed her cheek softly with the other until she drifted off into a sleep. He just sat there watching her, he wished he could take all the pain and make it his own, just so she could feel good.


	2. Blood?

**To Die For**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 2

Peter aloud Scott to sit with Shelby for an hour, but then made him leave with the promise that he could see her after classes. Shelby was still sleeping when he left, and woke up a few hours from originally falling asleep with Scott. This time, Peter was sitting in the chair by her bed.

"Hey kiddo, feeling any better?" Peter asked concerned

"Yea a little," She said in a meek voice that told Peter she was still weak, "Where's Scott?"

Peter laughed, "He's in class, he can come back after, but only for a little while because you need to rest."

The two talked for a little longer, but then Peter left so she could rest more. As promised, Scott was aloud to see her again, but was forced to leave for dinner and group, and even though he protested, Peter wouldn't let him stay over night in the nurse's.

Shelby was able to leave the next day, she was feeling better, and the nurse saw no more signs of sickness.

However, over the next week, she was still feeling weak, she was noticing that her hair was falling out more than usual in the shower, and she was never hungry. Scott went to Peter, he was nervous about Shelby not eating, her loss of weight, and that she seemed to be still sick.

"Peter, I talked to Shelby, but she says she's probably still just sick."

"Well Scott, she's probably right, just because she's not throwing up anymore, doesn't mean the virus is gone."

"I don't know, it's all starting to scare me, her skins even turning yellowish, and she said that her hair is coming out at a rapid pace! I just don't think it's from a virus."

"Ok, tell her to come in, I'll talk to her and if she wants, Sophie will take her to the medical office in Agnes for a complete exam." Peter noticed Shelby's decline in health also over the past week also, the nurse was the one who told him to bring her into town for a checkup.

"Yea, ok." He ran out of the office in search of Shelby. It was 12:00, so the students were all at lunch, but Shelby was not at the usual table, "Hey, has anyone seen Shelby?"

David looked up, usually he would make a crack at Scott, but seeing his rushed expression told him he was in no mood, "I saw her after Sophie's class, she was my partner for the worksheet on Emerson."

"Do you know where she went?"

"She said she wasn't feeling good, s Sophie told her to go rest, so I'm guessing that…"

Scott was already gone

"Your welcome." He said sarcastically which made the rest of the Cliffhangers laugh

Scott ran to girl's dorm, before her entered, he could hear coughing. Upon entering, he saw Shelby's frail body violently shaking from coughing so hard while sitting in bed. He rushed over to her and rubbed her back until the coughing died down. When she removed the tissue she had been using, Scott saw that there was blood covering it, "Shelby!" was all he would say. He looked at the bag of used tissues and saw that all of them had coughed up blood on them. "Here, lay down," When she did he noticed how yellow toned her skin really was compared to the pillow, he knew it wasn't just a relapse, something was wrong.

Scott felt her head, "You have a fever, we have to get you to the nurse's, can you walk?"

"Yea." She answered hoarsely; the coughing had strained her voice. Scott noticed Shelby only had a t-shirt and sweat pants on, and knew it was cold out, so he pulled off his sweatshirt and helped her get it on. "You know my clothes are right over there." She started to laugh at his attempt at heroism, but started to cough again. Scott just sat next to her and rubbed her back until she stopped. He took the bloody tissue and gave her a new one.

When Shelby stood, she became dizzy, so Scott helped her sit back down, "I think I just got up too fast."

Again, Shelby started to get up with Scott helping her slowly; he brought the bag of tissues to show the nurse. They started walking, but once they got down the stairs Shelby said she felt like she was going to throw up, Scott helped her back into the dorm and to the bathroom. Sure enough, once at the toilet, Shelby started to throw up, this time, her hair was already up, so Scott rubbed her back, and supported her so she didn't fall.

When she stopped, Scott had a tissue ready for her to wipe he mouth, he leaned up to flush the toilet, and saw it, there was blood, why was Shelby coughing and throwing up blood? When she could hold herself up for a minute, Scott got a glass of water for her to drink, he was about to tell her that they needed to figure out a way to get Peter or Sophie over there, when they heard someone calling in the dorm.

"Shel? Shel, where are you?" It was Daisy

Scott spoke out, knowing that she wouldn't hear Shelby's voice, "We're in here!"

When Daisy reached the bathroom, she gasped, Shelby looked dead, "What happened?"

"Look, Daisy, go get Peter or Sophie, tell them Shelby has to go to the hospital, then tell them to come here, ok?"

"Yea." She ran out the room, Scott just continued rubbing Shelby's back while she leaned against him

He just continued to talk to her, he wanted to make her feel better, but mostly it was because he was nervous, "Don't worry; everything is going to be alright. I'm sure it's just food poisoning or something." And he really hoped that it was

After what seemed like forever, Sophie rushed into the bathroom with Daisy not far behind, "What happened?" she said calmly as to keep everything under control

"I came to tell Shelby that Peter wanted to take her to the doctors, and she was coughing, but like, there was blood coming out, so we started to walk to the nurse's when she said she felt like she was going to throw up. We came in here and she did, but Sophie, there was blood in there."

Scott was slightly panicky, and Sophie didn't want him to scare Shelby, "Calm down Scott," She seemed in control of the situation on the outside, but really, she was also a nervous wreck, Shelby looked like death, and she knew enough to know that blood was not a good sign. "Peter is staring the car, I want you to carry her to the car because walking might upset her stomach again, ok?"

"Yea."

"Shelby, are you going to be ok if Scott carries you right now, or do you feel like you might throw up again?"

"I'm ok right this second, but I make no promises." Shelby was trying to lighten up the mood, Sophie seemed ok, but she didn't want Scott and Daisy to be so worried. Honestly though, she felt like shit, but that would only alarm everyone.

Scott gently picked her up, Daisy brought extra blankets, Sophie carried a box of tissues and a pan she found in case Shelby did get the urge to throw up while in the car. Scott held her tightly, and she did the same, when they got to the car, he gently placed her in the back seat, and ran around to the other side, where he sat so she could rest her head on his lap. Daisy sat in the front between Peter and Sophie.

The whole ride to the hospital was silent besides Scott asking Shelby if she was comfortable or cold or hot. No one knew what the results would show. Would Shelby be alright? Would tests come back to should another virus, or something more complex, all anyone could do was hope and pray that everything would turn out alright.

Scott looked up from Shelby for one of the only times since they had been driving. That's when he spotted it, "There it is, there's the hostital."


	3. Feeling better, Doing worse

**To Die For**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

(A/N)Although Peter would have called her parents, he thought Shelby only had a flu and when she got really sick, his first reaction was to get her to the hospital. He is going to call her mom this chapter, but it was more important to get her help first.

* * *

Chapter 3

Peter had run into the hospital after parking, and shortly after was followed by two doctors and a stretcher. They carefully placed Shelby on the stretcher, and hurriedly wheeled her inside with Peter, Scott, and Sophie not far behind. When they got to the doors Shelby had been carted behind, a nurse stopped the three.

"I'm sorry, you are going to have to wait out here and fill out some forms." The nurse said

Scott was about to protest when Peter spoke up, "Yes, of course."

They sat down and Peter started to fill out forms, name, DOB, parent/legal guardian, "I have to call her mother!" Peter realized

"I'll do it, just finish filling those out." Sophie got up and walked towards the payphones

While Sophie was gone, Peter continued filling out random forms full of background information and plans of payment, while Scott went from pacing the floors to sitting next to Peter with his head in his hands. Sophie came back some minutes later.

Peter looked up, "How is she?" he said referring to Mrs. Merrick, now officially divorced from Walt

"Guess," Sophie didn't mean to sound as harsh as she did so she added, "I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous, she said she would try and get down here as soon as possible."

Peter put his arm around her, held her close, and kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry, she'll be fine," Then he turned to Scott, "She WILL be fine."

Scott looked up at Peter, and for the first time they both saw the tears in his eyes. He just shook his head yes and again placed his head in his hands. Peter just placed his hand on Scott's back for support.

Three times the doctors came out just to tell them Shelby was still being tested, finally, three hours after rushing her to the hospital, the doctor now known to be Dr. Arkus came out, "We tested her for multiple thing, and the results will be out soon, for right now she is awake, but not in any pain what so ever because of the medicine we gave her. You can go in and see her one at a time, but if I may, I think she is looking for you, "He motioned to Scott and smiled sadly, he in fact knew what the results had come back as, he just felt they should be discussed between the adults first. Scott listened to the doctor's directions on where Shelby's room was, and he disappeared behind a corner.

"Mr. Scarbrow, Mrs. Scarbrow, can I have a word please?" Dr. Arkus asked

They both nodded and followed him into a meeting room.

Scott stood outside the room given to Shelby, he took a deep breath, wiped his eyes, took anoher breath to calm himself, and slowly opened the heavy wooden door. The first thing he noticed was the beeping of a machine she was hooked up to,then he saw her, Shelby, his love. She was pale, but laying seeminly peacefully in the hospital bed, her eyes were closed and she looked to be sleeping. Scott, not wanting to wake her, walked quietly to the cushioned chair next to her bed; when he sat, the chair moved back slightly, creating a small noise of the leg sliding on the floor. He looked up quickly at Shelby, she was still sleeping; he sighed and sa watching her, when he noticed that his sneaker was untied her picked his foot up on the chair and tied it. When he looked up, Shelby was watching him

"Hey." She smiled slightly, he could tell she was weak

He stood up next to her bed and took her hand, he smiled and said softly, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better." She looked at him, his response was to kiss her hand

"I don't know what I would do without you, I love you so much."

Just as she was about to answer, a nurse came in, "Scott?"

"Yea? He looked confused, "What's wrong?"

"Shelby needs to get her rest, Dr. Arkus wants you to go to the meeting room down the hall, Sophie and Peter are waiting there."

"I don't mind if he stays." Shelby spoke up

Scott looked at her and smiled, "Nah, you need to get better as fast as possible," He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a little while." He smiled reasurrenly, then walked out the door down the hall.

He saw the room and opened the door, upon entering, he saw something he was not expecing, and something that made his stomach sink, Peter was holding a hysterically crying Sophie with a grim expression on his face, while the doctor had a solomn expression on his face. When Scott spoke up, his voice was caught in his throat, making it hard to talk, "What...What's going on?"

Peter looked up at the boy, he and Dr. Arkus had decided Peter should be the one to tell him the news, but looking at Scott now, he knew it would break his heart, "Scott..."

Peter's loss for worse confermed his suspicions, "What's wrong with her?" He knew it was about Shelby, tear instantly entered his eyes. When Peter didn't answer, Scot spoke up again, "PETER, WHAT IS WRONG WITH SHELBY?" He was now getting hysterical

Peter stood up leaving Sophie to cry by herself, he walked over to Scott and put a hand on each shoulder and looked the boy in the eyes, "Scott, she's very sick."

Scott looked into this man's eyes, this man who he considered a second father, and saw the pain the whatever news he was about to hear had brought on, "Peter, just tell me, what is wrong with her?"

"All the times she was on the street, you know she used drugs, that she drank alcohol, well they don't know which one, but it affected her liver," he looked sadly into Scott's eyes as he continued, "It's cirrhosis, and they didn't catch it in time, her liver is badly damaged."

Scott looked away shocked, how could that be, just a few weeks ago they had talked about moving in together after graduation, and now she had liver disease? He looked back to Peter, "What...I mean," Peter could tell the boy was in shock, "I just don't understand..."

"Scott, the doctors are going to add her to the donor list, and were going to test who ever wants to at Horizon to look for a match," Then he made sure Scott was listening, "What you have to realize though, Shelby has a rare blood type, if no one matches and her only hope is the list, there is a good chance she won't live long enough to recieve one."

Scott's ears started to ring, everything was white, he couldn't see anymore, and he felt like throwing up. As Peter watched him, he knew that the realization was setting in, he pulled a seat over and helped Scott into it, "You have to keep a positive attitude Scott."

He looked up horrified, "A pos..no, this can't be happening, I just..." Finally the tear began flowing, his world seemed to be falling along with the tears, the thing he cared about the most in the world was sick and there was nothing he could do about it. Peter gathered the crushed teen in this arms, and Sophie came over to join the hug. Dr. Arkus stepped out, he knew they needed their time.


	4. I'll Be There

**To Die For**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 4

Again, Scott was outside Shelby's room, only this time he was sitting on the floor against the door trying to compose himself. He thought back to his, Peter, and Sophie's conversation,

_Flashback_

Scott had just calmed down, he sat in the chair Peter had previously given him, "What are we going to do?" He asked

"Our first plan of action is to place Shelby on the donor list." Peter was trying to remain as calm as possible as not to set off Scott or his wife

"Then what?"

"Then, we make an announcement at Horizon, who ever wants to get tested will, and hopefully someone will match, and be able to donate half their liver to Shelby, it's her only chance of survival."

"Hopefully? Hopefully, that's it, we just hope that someone matches." Scott was mad, there had to be something else, he couldn't lose her

"Scott that's all we can do, you can't lose your hope."

"That's not good enough!" Scott yelled, "I can't just sit back and watch her slowly die because hopefully didn't work!" He had tears in his eyes

"Scott, let's not get ahead of what hasn't even taken place yet, we have to think about now."

He didn't answer for a moment then said, "Who is going to tell her?"

"Scott, Shelby already knows." He told the boy who gave him a confused look and continued, "Dr. Arkus told her before telling us, she knew something was wrong and made him tell her."

"But…But I just talked to her, she said she was feeling better, I…It doesn't make sense."

"She wanted us to tell you," He said sadly, "She wanted to talk to you after we told you."

Scott couldn't believe this, nothing seemed to make sense, he started to leave the room when Peter called him, he turned to face him

"Try to remain positive at least in front of her, be strong for her Scott."

He just nodded and walked to the room

_End Flashback_

He didn't know how he would be able to face her, he couldn't even comprehend the thought that she was in there dying. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even hear when the door was being opened, he fell backwards, looking up to a laughing Shelby.

"I thought I heard someone out here." She smiled down at him

He tried to smile as good as he could, but to no avail. Then he stood up, looking down at her he tried to say something reassuring, something to make her feel better.

Shelby saw his attempt to mask the pain he felt, when he tried to speak but couldn't, she just hugged him. He hugged her as if trying to hold on forever

"It's going to be ok Scott." She whispered in his ear

"I'm the one that's supposed to say that to you." He laughed sadly

They pulled back, both with tears in eyes; Scott led her over to the bed, and helped her get in without tangling the various wires she was hooked up to. He sat on the chair, holding her hand

"Is there anything I can get you?" He questioned

She just shook her head no and smiled

There was a knock at the door, they both looked to see Peter and Sophie standing in the doorway, "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Peter asked

Shelby smiled, "Oh you know me, I bounce right back."

Peter laughed while shaking his head jokingly, "We have to get back and get a list of everyone getting tested," He smiled, "You, Mrs. Merrick, have to rest up."

Shelby saluted him, "Yes my master."

They all laughed, "We'll give you two a minute." Sophie said and they walked out of the room and closed the door

"Shel, look, if there's anything at all that you need just call, I'll be there, I'll always be there." Scott said

"I know." She shook her head

Scott bent down and kissed her forehead, he smiled at her and walked towards the door, Shelby called his name, when he turned she smiled

"Don't worry so much Cowboy."

He nodded, "I love you!"

"I love you too Scott."

He walked out the door and leaned against it, a single tear fell down his cheek

* * *

(a/n):-) lol 


	5. Results

**To Die For**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 5

Peter stood in front of the entire school in the cafeteria; all were waiting for him to start talking.

"As most of you know, Shelby Merrick went to the hospital today, after many tests were done, it was determined that she has a very advanced liver disease," He looked around at the surprised face of the students and teachers alike, "What the doctor has determined is that the only thing that would save her is a liver transplant, she will be put on the donor list the hospital has. The bad thing, Shelby has a rare blood, it will be very hard to match her, what we have decided to do, if anyone thinks they would want to be a possible donor, meaning giving half your liver, we are making a list outside," Peter stopped for a second then continued, "This of coarse is not mandatory, the operation is very dangerous for both the donor and receiver, so don't feel like you have to do this, no one will feel any less of you."

Rachael, a Trailblazer raised her hand

"Yes?" Peter asked

"Is it even possible to give half your liver?"

"Yes, your liver will regenerate," When she nodded he asked, "Any other questions?" When no one raised their hands or spoke up he continued, "If you want to be tested for blood type, go outside now."

Scott was the first outside the door, followed by the rest of the Cliffhangers, but then only ten people from other various groups got up and left the room. Although Shelby had changed her personality, the girls didn't like her either because she had tried to steal their boyfriends when she first got there or because she had Scott. Most of the guys didn't like her because she turned them down and they let their egos win above anything else.

The list consisted of twenty seven candidates all together, and the next day, the nurse drew blood from each of them. The tests would take a day to complete, while waiting, Peter drove Scott to the hospital.

When he walked in the room, a nurse was checking the many beeping machines, Shelby was watching, but when she heard the door open, turned her attention on the visitor and lit up when it was Scott.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." He joked

"No, it is, but I'm just suprised."

"Peter let me come back." He smiled

"Remind me to thank him later." She started laughing, but it turned to a violent cough

Scott ran to her side and started rubbing her back, the nurse brought a cup of water to her and after taking a few sips, Shelby stopped coughing

"I take it your Scott?" The nurse smiled

"Yea, how'd you know?" Scott asked confused

"Never shuts up about you." She laughed motioning to Shelby

Shelby mocked surprise, "That is not true, I talk about…umm…yea I guess it is true." She smiled up at Scott who took her hand and kissed the top of it

"I'll give you some space." The nurse said and walked out of the room

"The nurse did the blood tests today!" He said excitedly, showing her the band aid on his arm. He left out the lack of volunteers

She smiled, but secretly hoped that a match would be found, "When do we find out the results?"

"Tomorrow," He saw her apprehension, "There will be a match Shel."

"Yea? We'll I hope so."

"Well I know so." He said grinning

"Do you now?" he nodded then leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips

"Peter said we have to be back by dinner, but he wanted to talk to you, so I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow," He kissed her again, "Promise."

"Ok, bye until tomorrow."

He smiled and walked out to find Peter waiting for him

"How's she doing?"

"No real change from yesterday, what time did they say the tests would come back?"

"Sometime in the morning, I'm just going to see her; I'll see you in a few minutes."

Peter went into the room, and true to his word, was out in less than five minutes. They drove back without making real conversation, when Peter parked the car, Scott spoke up

"Do you think someone is going to match?"

"I don't know Scott, there's less odd with the lack of people, but we can only hope."

"Will you come get me once you find out?"

"Definitely." They walked out of the car

Dinner went by with not much conversation, the Cliffhangers had a solemn group, Peter and Sophie promised to take them to see Shelby the next day, and then everyone got ready for bed.

At seven in the morning the next day, Peter's phone rang, "Mount Horizon, this is Peter Scarbrow speaking."

"Hello, this is Dr. Arkus…..the results are back."


	6. Well who is it?

**To Die For**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 6

Peter shot from him office, he sprinted towards the boys' room when Sophie spotted him and started to call after him. Finally Peter heard his name and turned toward her.

"Peter, where are you going?"

"Dr. Arkus called!"

"Is Shelby alright?" She asked nervously

"She's fine, but the results are in from the blood test!" Peter said getting antsy, he wanted to tell the kids, "Listen, get the Cliffhanger girls and tell them to meet me in the lounge."

"Isn't it a little early to get them up?"

"I promised Scott!" was all he said as he began running again towards the boys' dorm

Sophie just stood there "Well, what are the results?" She yelled behind him but he just kept running, so she did the same

**Lounge**

Peter stood in front of a tired Cliffhanger group with a sullen look on his face. When he continued to just stand there, the group started to get nervous.

"What's going on?" Scott asked, "Is Shelby ok?"

"Well Scott…the doctor just called."

"What happened Peter?" All at once, Scott looked like he would cry, hit something, and pass out

"The results are in."

Scott calmed down when he realized it wasn't Shelby, then when the information sunk in, his faced knotted with nervousness, "Is there a match?" He asked slowly

"Well…"

"Peter, is there a match?" He was getting annoyed

"Yes Scott, yes there is a match!" Peter was excited

"Well, who is it?" Daisy finally got a word in

Peter just continued to smile then turned to look at Scott but didn't say anything

"Well, who is it?" Scott asked

Peter laughed and Daisy rolled her eyes, "It's you stupid." She said

Scott looked at her, eyebrows furrowed, then back to Peter who just smiled and raised his eyebrow in confirmation.

Scott's mouth opened in amazement, then turned into a smile, he jumped up and hugged everyone, even David who tried to resist.

When he was finished he turned to Peter, "You're serious, like not lying or anything?"

"Serious." Peter smiled

"When can we do it?"

"First we just have to get your father's consent, then you and Shelby both need to take a blood test to make sure you're not sick or anything, and then we'll schedule it."

"Can't we do that all today?"

"We can try, the sooner Shelby gets her liver out and a healthy one in, the better."

"Let's go call my father."

"It's early Scott."

"What time is it?"

"6:15"

"He'll be up; he wakes up at 5:30 every morning."

Peter thought for a minute, "Ok, let's go."

As they walked to Peter's office, Scott became more and more nervous; he hadn't talked to his dad since the night of the Morp

When they got to Peter's office, Peter picked up the phone, "Ready?"

"Not really, but go ahead."

Peter put down the phone, "What's wrong?"

"Just nervous, not a big deal."

"Don't worry; it's going to be fine."

"Yea, so go ahead."

"Ok," Peter said and picked the phone up and dialed, after a minute he started to talk, "Hello, Mr. Barringer?"

"Yes, this is Peter Scarbrow from Mt. Horizon…no he's fine…actually, he wanted to talk to you about something…ok, here he is."

He handed Scott the phone, "Hey dad."

"Scott, what's going on?"

"Umm, I need you to come up here."

"Why, what happened?"

"Do you remember Shelby?"

"Yea, what about her?" he never liked Shelby

"Well, she's sick, really sick, she has liver disease actually."

"And?"

"And she needs a transplant, so we did blood tests here, and it turns out I am a match."

"So what?"

"What do you mean so what?"

"Scott what do you think I'm going to let you risk your life for some girl?"

"It's not just some girl, I love her."

"You don't know what love is."

"Yes I do, Shelby changed my life, she saved me."

"Well, I'm sorry, I don't agree."

"You wouldn't."

"Look, I don't have time for this, the answer is no." He said and hung up, leaving Scott to hold a dead phone.

Peter looked upset, "What happened?"

"He won't agree to the surgery, what are we going to do?"

"Relax Scott, we'll let him calm down, then I'll try and talk to him. I'm sure he's just upset."

"This can't be happening, he's got to agree, you've got to make him agree!"

"I'll do everything I can."

* * *

(a/n) Sorry it's been so long, I just got back, Ch. 13 of World Turned Black is almost done I promise, the beginning was giving me some trouble, but I promise it will be out soon:-) Thanks for all the reviews!


	7. Barringer vs Barringer

**To Die For**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

a/n I know this totally took forever but I was kind of not in the thinking process for this story. I know I keep forgetting Shelby's mother and I'm sorry. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I don't know much about the court systems and everything so I'm sorry if something's aren't right.

Chapter 7

Scott stood in the waiting room of the hospital; Peter was telling Shelby what was going on with the test results. Her mother had flown down with Jess and they were also in the room contemplating what the next step should be. Peter held off bring the rest of the group until they could figure out a plan of action for Shelby.

Scott couldn't sit down, he felt like taking one of the chairs and throwing it at a wall. At the moment he hated his father, he had the power to let Scott save the one who saved his life. He didn't understand why his father wouldn't just agree, but then again his father never did take his side with anything, why should he start? As Scott was contemplating everything, he didn't realize his name was being called, "Scott? Scott…hello?"

Scott finally looked up and saw Peter standing next to him with Jess and Mrs. Merrick. Peter walked in front of Scott worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Yea…I was just thinking about some things." He said honestly

Peter nodded

"Scott?" He looked over to see that Shelby's mother was calling him, "Thank you for everything you've done for her." She walked over and hugged him, he hugged back and soon Jess was in the hug. Peter watched quietly and realized that one day this would be Shelby's family; he knew that the Cliffhangers along with Sophie and himself would always consider themselves as her family, but this was her mother, sister and he realized Scott would one day be her husband. He would be the one who would be willing to die for her, because he already was.

After a while, they met in the conference room where they had found out about Shelby's illness.

"What can we do from here?" Peter asked

Dr. Arkus looked at the four people; he couldn't believe she had had a match, but that the boy's father wouldn't sign off on the operation. He looked at Scott and said, "How much longer until your eighteen?"

Scott thought for a moment then said, "Six months."

"That's too far I'm afraid."

Scott's heart sunk, "Isn't there anything we can do, can't we fight him on this at all?"

"Well..."

"Well what?" Peter asked calmly, "Is there anyway?"

"There's one way that could be a possibility but I wouldn't recommend it, it could ruin the relationship you have with your father."

Scott laughed, "The relationship I have with my father is worth ruining."

Peter ignored the comment, "Could you tell us what it is?"

"If you could prove that he is mature enough and making this decision for good reasons to a court, he could get a court authorization that says he can make his own decision."

Scott spoke up, "Well that's it, that's what we have to do."

"Calm down Scott," He looked at the doctor, "What will he have to do to prove everything?"

"Talk to a psychologist and a judge, his father will probably also talk to the judge."

"How long will it take?"

"I don't think to long, I've seen a few days to a month; it's either yes or no with the decision."

"Alright Scott, are you sure that's what you want to do?" He knew Scott's answer before asking, he would go to the end of the world and back for Shelby without thinking about it

"Definitely," He said quickly, "Can I go and see Shelby?"

Peter looked at Mrs. Merrick who nodded; he walked out listening to Peter and Shelby's mom making arrangement to go to court.

Scott walked slowly to Shelby's room, the information had finally sunken in, he realized that he would be going into court where his father would probably try to use everything with Elaine to prove he couldn't think for himself. When he got to Shelby's room, he quickly changed his thoughts, she didn't need to be worrying about his problems, he opened the door and saw Shelby sitting in bed eating green Jell-O. She looked up at him and smiled, "Well if it isn't my night and shining armor, I was wondering when you were going to come by."

He walked over smiling and kissed her forehead, "Yea well my white horse took a wrong turn."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "So your dad's an ass." She said jokingly

Scott laughed, "Yea I know, but its ok, we worked everything out."

Shelby looked at him confused, "What do you mean you worked everything out?"

"I'm going to court." His smile faltered for a moment thinking of what was waiting there but returned

"To do what?" She asked concerned

"The doctor said that all I have to do is prove that I'm mature enough to make the decision to donate and they can authorize it."

Shelby's smile grew even bigger, "Oh Scott, that's great!" He leaned down into her open arms and hugged her back. Shelby could feel something was wrong, "Scott is there something bothering you?"

"No, why?"

She looked into his eyes, "Yes there is, just tell me what's wrong."

"Look, Shel, it's nothing that you need to be worrying about, it's nothing really."

Shelby placed her hand on his cheek, "Anything that has to do with you has to do with me, just tell me." She said sweetly

Scott looked at her and said, "I'm just nervous."

"About what, the operation?"

"No, the thing with the court."

She smiled, "What are you worried about?

"What my dad will use against me."

Shelby realized what he was talking about, "Oh Scott, the judge would never use that for a deciding factor, that wasn't your fault. You don't have to be sorry for it, he will see that."

**The Next Day**

Scott sat with Peter in an attorney's office located in Agnes. Sophie had brought the rest of the Cliffhangers to go and see Shelby, so Peter thought it would be a good idea to bring Scott then.

"Well; Mr. Barringer, Mr. Scarbrow, you have a good solid case, I think we have a definite chance of winning in court." The lawyer said

"When can we get this to trial?"

"I'll make the call and hopefully in the next few days it can be set up."

The lawyer left the room to call and see when there was an opening in court, quickly he returned, "Good news, the judge had an opening for 4:30 to hear our case. She will then decide if it will go to trial."

Peter and Scott both smiled. They talked some more to the lawyer and also called Martin to let him know he was due in court, he was furious to say the least but agreed to appear. When it was finally 4:30, a guard walked out of the court room and told them the judge would now see them; as they walked in, they were directed where to sit. When Scott's father walked into the room with his lawyer, he wouldn't even look at his son, Peter leaned over to Scott and said, "Don't worry about it."

"I wasn't." He said calmly

After a minute, the guard spoke, "All rise for the honorable Judge Finley."

The entire room stood as a lady dressed in a black robe walked in, Scott wasn't sure whether or not her being a woman would be a good thing. When she sat down she said, "You may be seated," When they did she continued, "This is Barringer vs. Barringer on the issue of whether or not the minor can donate a portion of his liver. What is your side?" She asked Scott's lawyer.

"Well your honor, my client is well aware of all the dangers that come along with the operation. He also is the only existing donor at this time that matches."

"Alright, Defendant?"

"My client knows that his son is not capable to make this decision."

"Is there any reason why he feels this way?"

"There have been instances in the past where the prosecutor has not made the correct decision."

"What were the circumstances?"

Scott winced, he knew what was coming.

"There are issues involving abuse between the minor and my client's ex-wife."

"What sort of abuse, how is this relevant?"

"Sexual abuse your honor, he instead of telling someone turned to drugs, also he never stopped her and this went on for almost eight months."

Judge Finley looked over to Scott; she was not expecting to her that he was the victim of sexual abuse. He had his head down in embarrassment while another man sat besides him with an arm on his shoulder speaking to him quietly, "Who are you?" She questioned looking at Peter.

When he realized she was talking to him Peter said, "Peter Scarbrow your honor."

"And what is your role in Mr. Barringer's life?"

"I am the principal at the school he attends."

"What school is it?"

"Mt. Horizon."

"That is the school for troubled teens isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Your doing a good thing up there, I have sent countless children up there to get help." She smiled

"Thank you your honor."

She turned back to Martin's lawyer, "If the boy is getting help for his abuse, I don't understand what it has to do with this case."

"He is unable to make the right decision; my client feels that his son is only risking his life just for a girl."

"Is this true?" She asked looking at Scott

"No your Honor," She gave him a questionable look, "I would never risk my life for just a girl, I however would risk my life for someone I love. This isn't just another girl, she was the one who saved my life in the first place."

"How do you mean?"

"When I first arrived at Horizon, I refused to talk to anyone about my past. Shelby was the first person I told about my stepmother; she accepted me, told me and eventually got me to believe that what happened wasn't my fault. Your Honor, she saved my life, I was depressed and alone, but she came along and accepted me, past and all; she was the one who finally convinced me to tell my secret. So I would never just risk my life for a girl because this isn't just a girl, this is the girl I love, the girl I would spend the rest of my life with and the only way that could ever happen is if I now return the favor and save her life, but the only way to do that, to ensure that she will be around long enough for me to spend my life with her, is to risk my life, and **THAT** I am willing to do."


	8. Trust

**To Die For**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FOR HIGHER GROUND!**

Chapter 8

Scott sat in a small white room nervously. After his speech about Shelby, his father's lawyer continued to bring up his past with Elaine and his drug use. If he was the judge listening to someone else's case, he would have thought he was incapable of making the decision, the lawyer was so good. He seriously believed that the case was a lost cause, but the judge surprised him, she didn't immediately throw it out, she ordered Scott to talk to a judge appointed psychologist, and at the moment, that was what he was waiting to do.

Originally, he figured Peter would come in with him, but found out it was not allowed, the point was to make sure he was making the decision on his own, and that he was at a good mindset. When the door behind where he was sitting opened, Scott turned. A woman in her late twenty's/early thirty's with dark brown hair and dark brown eye's step through, Scott stood up nervously, she reminded him of Elaine too much.

"Hello Scott, my name is Jill; it's nice to meet you." She said while extending her hand

Scott stared at it, he tried to think of anything that would take his mind off Elaine. Then he saw Shelby in his head, and Elaine disappeared, he took the woman's hand and shook it, he knew why he was there. He had to impress her, "Hi."

"Have a seat," She smiled at him and walked to the other side of the table, she looked through a file she had brought with her, "So, you want to donate a portion of your liver? That's a really dangerous operation for both the donor and recipient, do you realize that?"

"Yea, I know, but I figure that all the positives outweigh the negatives in this situation."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, yes it's true that me or Shelby could die, but it's also true that we could both be fine, that I can possibly save her."

"You're not scared that you could die?"

Scott shook his head, "If this didn't happen, and they couldn't find a donor, if Shelby died, I would die anyway."

"Are you saying that if you weren't allowed to donate a part of your liver, you would kill yourself?" She asked looking at Scott intently, trying to read his expressions

"No, but if she died, a piece of me would die with her. I would be alive, but not able to enjoy my life, I would be dead on the inside."

She smiled, he was a sweet kid, and she could tell he really loved this girl.

"Ok, now I need to talk to you about your stepmother."

Scott winced; it was embarrassing enough that he had to talk to a woman about it, but the fact that she looked so much like Elaine just creeped him out.

"I know that this is a difficult subject, but you father seems to think you made the wrong decisions in regarding to her."

Scott thought a moment, "I did make the wrong decisions."

She raised her eyebrows in shock, "How do you mean?"

"I was scared and alone, I didn't think I could talk to my father about it and I didn't think my friends would understand. I thought the best solution would be to run from it so I started taking drugs. After attending Mr. Horizon for two years now, and making tons of different kinds of mistakes, I realize that running never helps a situation. That even if you run, your problems are always going to be there."

"Do you feel that if you were in the same position right now, that you would make the right choices?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because now I have a huge support system. I have a group of people who are always willing to listen to me, no matter what I have to say. They are always willing to give me a second chance. They are my rock, and if I had them, I would have known they would understand and believe me."

She wrote some things down, "Alright, well Scott, it was nice to meet you." She said and stood up, when she was shaking his hand again, Scott asked her a question

"What are you going to tell the judge?"

"That I think you are a very responsible young man, you know what your doing and are more than capable of making your own decision in this case."

Scott had a huge smile which made her smile, "Thank you SO much!"

"Thank you Scott, I hope everything works out alright for you."

She left and a few minutes later, Peter walked in smiling, "So how'd it go?"

Scott was still smiling, "Really good, she said she's going to give the judge a good report!"

"That's great Scott, I'm very proud of you, you did a great job."

"So what do we do now?"

"They said they will call us when the judge has a verdict."

Scott's smile fell, "How long will that be?"

"I'm sure it won't take her too long."

"Well I hope not," Scott paused to think, "Can we go see Shelby?"

Peter looked at his watch, "We'll go tomorrow, visiting hours are over."

Scott was visibly upset, "Alright."

"Shelby needs to get her rest or she won't be healthy enough for the operation."

"Yea, I know, I just miss her, I haven't seen her in two days."

"Well, tomorrow you will see her, we'll go early too."

"Ok…Hey Peter, thanks for everything, like with the trial and everything."

"Your welcome, we better get going."

They left and when they arrived at Horizon, it was lights out, all the Cliffhangers were trying to find out what had happened that day with Scott. Peter and Sophie were finally able to get everyone in their own dorms and in their beds.

The next morning, when Peter went to wake the guys up, he noticed all but Scott were already up, "Hey, what's going on, how come your all up already?"

Auggie spoke up, "Man, Meat's been having nightmares all night, keeps waking us up."

"Yea, it's getting a bit annoying now." David added

"What about?" Peter asked confused

"Well, we don't know for sure, he won't talk about them, but I heard him talking about Elaine once." Ezra said

"Yea, I heard him saying something about her too." David agreed

Peter shook his head; he realized the interview must have brought back memories for Scott. When Peter was about to wake Scott up, he noticed the boy begin to move slightly. Scott started to whimper quietly, and soon it became louder, tears running down his face.

"There he goes again." Ezra shook his head

"How many has there been?" Peter asked worriedly

"Don't know for sure, but it was every few hours." Auggie answered

"Please, no…please he'll hear us, just stop!" Scott moaned

Peter walked over to him and began shaking him lightly, "Scott it's ok, wake up, she's not there." He said soothingly.

"No! Please, you promised!" Tears were running down his face frantically now

Peter shook Scott slightly harder and it worked, Scott sat up quickly breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked concerned

Scott wiped his tears, he always hated when people caught him having a nightmare, and he knew it had happened multiple times over the night, "Yea…I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Scott shook his head lightly, "No, I'm fine, really."

"Ok, well it's time to get up anyway, go eat breakfast then we'll head to the hospital."

Scott shook his head, he was still trying to catch his breath, the image of Elaine was still fresh in his mind, and he tried desperately to clear it.

At breakfast, Scott remained fairly quiet, he just wanted to eat then go see Shelby, the only time he talked was when Daisy started talking to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked worried

He looked at her and nodded, "Yea, why?"

She stared at him, trying to read his face, but knew only Shelby could read what Scott was really thinking, "Just checking, you seem out of it today."

"Oh, well, no, I'm really alright."

She nodded, "Going to see Shelby?"

"Yea."

"Tell her I said hi and that I miss her and hope she's feeling better."

"No problem."

"Thanks."

He nodded, finished his meal and found Peter. Once he was ready, the two headed to the hospital. When they got there, the nurse told them Shelby's mother and sister were already in with her, so they had to wait. Reluctantly, Scott followed Peter to the waiting area.

They sat in silence; neither entirely there, both deep in thought.

"Scott?" He looked up to see Jess and her mother standing in front of him looking solemn, he gave a questioning look.

"Yea? Is everything aright?"

"Shelby wants to talk to you." She said quietly, Scott looked up at Mrs. Merrick, he understood why Jess was talking, she looked like she was going to lose it at any moment, "What happened?"

"She wants to talk to you ok?"

Scott was nervous; he nodded and walked to the room he had learned by heart now. When he got there, Scott knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." He heard Shelby say faintly. Upon walking in, he saw Shelby sitting up, with a serious face, Scott's stomach fell.

He walked over to the bed she sat in, sat on the edge of it and took her hand, "Shelby, what's going on?"

"Scott, I've been thinking, and I've made a decision. I know your not going to like it, but it's my decision, and it's for the best."

Scott had confusion written all over his face, he just nodded for her to continue.

Shelby took a deep breathe and help his hand tighter, knowing that what she was going to say was the hardest thing ever, "Scott, I've decided that even if the judge allows you to donate half your liver, I'm going to have my name put on the donor list."

Scott's heart sank and his ears began to ring, "Wha...what do you mean? Why?"

"I've been talking to my doctor and this operation is extremely dangerous, especially for the donor."

"I know the risks Shel."

"I know you do, but I refuse to allow you to risk your life, you mean too much to me Scott."

He had tears in his eyes, he started shaking his head, "No…no…you can't be serious, if you don't have this operation, you'll die!"

She had tears in her eyes too, "Scott, there's always hope, come on, everything will be fine."

"No Shelby, you can't do this. Please don't do this, if I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't, my life means nothing if you're not in it." He was starting to get hysterical.

"Scott believe me, in the long run you'll thank me. You have your whole life ahead of you, even with the surgery, there's no guarantee that I do."

Scott had stood up and started pacing and when she said that he stopped and looked at her with disbelief, "Shelby why are you really doing this? a few days ago, you were excited about everything, now suddenly you want to just give up?"

"I'm not giving up Scott, I'm being real!"

"Shelby you're sick, there's a way to make you better, take it!"

"Not if it means risking your life. I told you once that I couldn't stand it if you hated me, imagine how I would feel if it was my fault you were dead?"

Scott walked over to her and sat on the bed while pulling her into a hug, they were both crying, trying to fight for the exact same thing, the life of the one they loved.

"Scott don't make me do this!"

He pulled away from her slightly so that she was looking up at him, he wiped away some of the falling tears, then looked into her eyes, "Don't make me not." He said quietly and pulled her back to him. She continued crying, Scott just kept on holding her and rubbing her back, praying to God that she would let him save her.

After a while, Shelby had stopped crying and they both had laid down on Shelby's bed, her laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart. Scott had started playing with Shelby's hair slightly; she just took in everything about her and smiled. When she looked up at Scott, he looked back down at her.

"Thanks." She whispered quietly.

"For what?" He asked just as low

"Not giving up on me."

Scott leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "How could I?"

"I'm really scared Scott," She looked down, "I couldn't ever imagine loosing you."

"I'm here Shelby, I'll always be here."

"But all the risks, what if…"

"What if everything turns out fine?" He cut her off.

She looked back up, "What if they don't?"

"Then we will deal with that when we get there, right now all that is important is doing everything possible to help you get better, we'll cross each bridge as we get there, alright?"

"Alright, but I'm still scared."

"It's ok to be scared, but do you trust me?"

She smiled, leaned up, and kissed him, "Only with my life."

* * *

a/n- Thank you all for all the reviews, please continue to review, good or bad, just tell me what you think:-) 


	9. Backwards from 100

**To Die For**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 9

Scott and Shelby were told about the court's decision; the judge had granted Scott the right to have the operation. They had both been taken to get various tests done. Mainly, the tests dealt with checking out their bodies to make sure that they were both healthy.

When the physicals and family history all came back clear, Scott was admitted into the hospital. The hospital put the two in the same room and although Peter didn't completely agree, he knew they wouldn't do anything, and he would stay in the room anyway.

Scott was given a hospital gown that he reluctantly put on and when he walked out of the bathroom, Peter was suppressing a smile while Shelby burst out laughing.

"Scott, I have to say this is a new you, you should think about wearing a gown all the time."

Scott just smiled sarcastically, "You're just jealous because I look better in it then you."

Shelby rolled her eyes, "Yea, you wish."

Peter laughed, "Ok Scott, the nurse said she would be right back to do the biopsy." Before the surgery could take place, Scott needed to undergo a liver biopsy to make sure his liver was healthy.

"Ok." Scott nodded and walked over to his bed and sat on top of it, he looked over at Shelby and smiled, but she could see the fear he was hiding

"Nervous Cowboy?"

He just smiled and shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine," Then he turned to Peter, "What exactly are they doing?"

"Scott, weren't you listening when the doctor told you?"

"Do I listen to you when you tell us things?" He shrugged his shoulders

"No I guess not," He laughed, "The nurse is going to take a sample of your liver through a needle in your abdomen."

"A needle?" Scott asked nervously

"Scared of a little needle?" Shelby smirked

The door opened and a nurse walked into the room, she smiled at the three then began talking to Scott, "Ok, Scott, I need you to take the top of your gown off, so just slide your arms out and pull it down. Can you do that while I go to get the supplies I need?"

"Sure." He said and she nodded then walked out of the room

Scott was having trouble reaching the tie in the back so Peter walked up and undid it for him. As he was sliding his arms out Shelby smiled,

"Take it all off Scott!" They all just laughed, usually Peter would tell Shelby not to say something like that, but he was trying to keep the mood light.

After Scott slide out of it, he laid down on the bed, Peter turned to Shelby, "Miss Merrick, are you going to hold Scott's hand or let him go through this alone."

Shelby looked surprised, "Really?"

"Well, if you don't want to…"

"No, I do!" She said and slowly got up with Peter's help and walked over to Scott's bedside.

When the nurse came back, she carried a tray with her, when he saw the size of the needle, his eyes bulged.

Shelby's mouth dropped, "Or a huge needle."

The nurse just smiled, "Nervous?" She asked Scott

He shook his head but the fear was evident in his face

"It won't be too bad."

"That makes me feel so much better." Scott said dryly

She laughed and shook her head. The nurse took an alcohol pad and rubbed it on a spot located to the right on the middle of his abdomen.

Before she made contact with his skin, Shelby, who was holding his hand, used her other hand to move his face so that he looked up at her, he smiled up at her until his eyes closed suddenly and a pained expression filled out his face. Shelby looked towards his abdomen and saw the needle was halfway through his skin; she looked back at Scott and squeezed his hand in support.

Scott groaned, his teeth were clenched and his eyes closed tightly. Shelby kissed his hand and rubbed his arm.

"Ok Scott, almost done, this is the worst part, taking the sample."

"It gets worse?" He asked, pain in his voice

"Just a little, take a deep breathe," Scott did

"Oww!" He said, although not yelling, he was heard clearly because no one else uttered a word during the procedure.

A minute later, the nurse pulled the needle out and placed a cotton ball on the spot of penetration, "Ok Scott, just hold this here."

She turned around and placed the needle and sample in a bag; she then opened a large band aid and placed it over the cotton ball.

Scott's face was slightly red and his eyes a tears lingering in them when the nurse left them.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked

"Like I had a long needle pushed in my stomach and take some of my liver out."

"Well, sounds about right." He smiled, "Why don't you try and get some rest, you look exhausted."

Scott nodded and Shelby looked down at him, "Thank you." She whispered and kissed his forehead before Peter walked her back to her bed.

A few hours later, the tests came back with good news, Scott's liver was in good condition, Dr. Arkus scheduled the operation for the next morning at 7:30. Scott would be taken in first, then Shelby ten or fifteen minutes later. The night before, neither Scott nor Shelby slept much, although Peter told them countless times they needed to rest, both were too anxious to shut their eyes for more than twenty minutes at a time.

7:30 came fast for the two teens; Dr. Arkus came in with two nurses and a rolling bed they would take Scott on.

"Before we get started, I just want to explain what will happen once more," They three nodded and he continued, "Scott will be taken into the O.R. first, he will be put under general anesthesia, then we will get started. Once his operation is underway, we will come back to get Shelby, and start the same process. There will be two teams, one for taking the part of Scott's liver out, and one for putting it in Shelby. Like I explained before, we will also be removing Scott's gallbladder because it is right under the section of liver we will be removing. The whole operation should take 6-10 hours and when you wake up." He looked from Scott to Shelby, "There will be a tube in both your abdomens to drain any fluids. Shelby, you will have to wear a mask, and anyone who visits with you will also have to wear a mask until we are sure your body didn't reject the liver. Sound good?"

"Yea." They all said at different times

"Ok, Scott, if you could just come and lay on this bed, we will start."

Scott stood up, but before he walked over to the bed, he walked to Shelby who looked up at her, fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, it will all be alright," She nodded, "Good luck, I love you." He smiled

"Good luck and I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her, and Peter just looked away so he didn't see it.

Scott took her hand, squeezed it, then walked over to the bed and laid on top of it. Before he was wheeled out, Peter spoke up, "Shelby, I'm just going to go with him, then I'll be right back."

"Ok." She nodded

The nurse's wheeled Scott out of the room, Peter walking next to him, and Peter noticed that once they were out of Shelby's view, Scott's strong confidence seemed to fade.

"Scott, you'll be alright, don't worry."

"I know, I'm not worried about me, it's just Shelby, I'm nervous about her operation."

"She's in good hands, she'll be ok."

They entered the prepping area where Scott was giving a showering like cap and an IV. Dr. Arkus stood next to Scott, and as the nurse was about to put the mask with sleeping gas coming out over Scott's mouth and nose, he said, "Hey Doc?"

"Yea Scott?"

"Listen, you know those two teams you were talking about?"

"Yea?" he asked

"Make sure you give Shelby the better one…take care of her ok?"

He smiled, "We'll take care of both of you."

"Yea, but make sure she's ok."

"Scott, she'll be fine, I promise."

He nodded then turned to Peter, "Tell her I love her."

"I will Scott." He nodded then the nurse placed the mask over his face

"Count backwards from 100."

"100…99…98…9..7…" And he was asleep.

Peter walked back to Shelby's room and told her what he said and tried to calm her nerves. Eventually the doctor and two other nurse's came with a new bed and the same procedure happened for Shelby. Peter walked to the waiting room and tried to watch the news which was playing on a TV in the corner of the room.

Three hours later, Dr. Arkus came out to tell Peter that everything was going fine, they were just about to take the portion of Scott's liver out, and both teens were doing fine. Peter sighed in relief. An hour later, Sophie along with the other Cliffhangers and Roger walked through the door.

"What are you all doing here?"

"They were all nervous about Shelby and Scott," Sophie said hugging Peter, "Do you know anything?"

He looked at all the kids, "Their doctor came out and said that everything was going good, and they were fine right now."

The group all took a seat in the waiting area, so read magazines, some watched the TV, and others just stared into space or talked.

Time seemed to stand still for the group, each minute that ticked away on the large black clock hanging on the wall seemed to move so slow, it almost appeared to be going backwards.

Two and a half hours later, Dr. Arkus walked into view. His hair was matted down with sweat and his scrubs were also visibly darkened with sweat.

Peter was the first to jump up and walk over to him, followed by the other seven.

"How are they?"

"Well, Shelby is being brought to the recovery room; you can go and see her in about thirty minutes…"

Peter waited for news on Scott, but when he saw that he was not going to continue, he asked, "What about Scott?"

Dr. Arkus hesitated and his expression turned sad, "Well…"

* * *

a/n- thank you for all the reviews you guys have given! Please review for this one also, I hope you liked it:-) 


	10. His Everything

**To Die For**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 10

"Well what?" Peter said nervously

"When we were closing him up, his heart stopped," Peter's stomach sank, "We were able to resuscitate him, but he was gone for a long time. Because of this, the blood flow and oxygen to his brain were stopped," He looked from Peter to Sophie to the Cliffhangers and back to Peter, "He's brain dead, I'm sorry."

He watched as the teens fell apart, they all began crying including Sophie and even Roger. Peter tried to remain composed, although there were tears visible in his eyes, "Are you sure? I mean, couldn't he be in a coma?"

"There is no brain activity; we have tested him to the full extent."

"Where is he now?"

"We have him in the ICU hooked up to a ventilator that is breathing for him."

"Can I see him?" Peter asked, getting choked up.

"Sure, just give the nurses some time also."

Peter nodded and the doctor walked away. The group stood in the waiting area trying to comfort their "family" while trying to comfort themselves. Sophie cried in Peter's arms.

"Oh my God, how could this have happened? Shelby is going to be crushed!" She cried hysterically

Peter's mind went to Shelby, "Who's going to tell Shelby?" He said thinking aloud

"Oh Peter, I could never do it." Sophie cried

"Alright, you go and see Scott, and I'll tell her." Peter said although he wasn't sure if he could really do it

Thirty minutes later, they were informed they could visit with Scott and Shelby. Sophie walked into Scott's room and just held his hand, unable to speak without crying.

Peter walked into Shelby's room slowly. He had his mask on and noticed that Shelby did also. Her face was puffy from the medicine she was on, and she was staring at the empty bed, Scott should be lying in. When she heard Peter walking towards her, she looked at him worried.

"Peter, where's Scott?"

Peter sat down next to her, "He's in the ICU Shelby."

Her eyes filled with fear, "Why, what happened to him?"

Peter tried to think of a way he could tell that would make her feel better, but knew there would be no comfort for Shelby.

"Peter, what happened to Scott?" She asked again

Peter looked into her eyes, "At the end of the operation, his heart stopped working…"

"No…" She cut him off

"They did tests Shelby…"

"No…" She said again with tears in her eyes

"He's brain dead." He said, tears glossing his eyes

"NO! No Peter, please tell me you're joking, he can't be, TELL ME YOUR KIDDING!" She said hysterical

Peter held her and rubbed her back, "I'm SO sorry Shelby."

After a few minutes, she looked at Peter, "I want to see him."

"Shelby…"

"No Peter, I want to see him, I need to see him!"

"I'll go talk to Dr. Arkus." He said and walked out of the room

After twenty minutes of pleading, Dr. Arkus agreed to allow Scott to be moved back his and Shelby's room. As Shelby watched his lifeless body on the bed being rolled into the room, she felt as though her heart were ripped out, stepped on, chewed, spit out, and set on fire. He appeared to be sleeping, and when they moved his bed right next to hers, she held his hand, and it was still warm. There was a tube sticking into his mouth, but other than that, he looked like he had before he left.

Shelby cried; she cried for Scott, for herself, for letting him change her mind. That night, Shelby fell asleep holding onto Scott's limp hand tightly.

During the night, Dr. Arkus found Peter sleeping in the waiting room along with the rest of the group, he quietly woke him up and they walked away from the group to talk.

"I've just gotten Shelby's tests back."

Peter looked worried, "What do they show?"

He sighed, "That her body is rejecting the liver. Although this happens many times, I'm afraid her body isn't responding to the anti-rejection medications."

Peter shook his head; he didn't think anything else could go wrong, "What does she need to do?"

"Well, she's going to need another transplant."

Peter looked at him in disbelief, "But no one else matched!"

"Besides Scott."

"Yes, but now Scott's brain dead, and for no reason." Peter sigh, he was so frustrated with the whole situation.

"No, you're not understanding, there is a possibility that her body is rejecting it due to one of her medications."

"What does that matter? How does that help at all?"

"Well, we can take the remainder of Scott's liver and transplant it in Shelby."

That's not what he wanted to hear, if they took his liver than he was dead, and although Peter knew it was already a reality, the action made it all to real, but he knew it had to happen to save Shelby, "I'll talk to Shelby, and tell her what's going on in the morning." He said tired, emotionally and physically

"Alright, but come find me once you do, it's important to do it as soon as possible."

Peter nodded, the rest of the night he was unable to sleep, trying to think of how Shelby was going to fight him every which way. When it was morning, and a nurse informed him Shelby was awake, Peter walked slowly to her room. When he opened the door, his heart broke, Shelby was holding Scott's hand, begging him to wake up, when she heard Peter she turned to him, tears in her eyes, "Peter he won't wake up!"

"I know Shelby." He said quietly

"It's not fair! He promised nothing would happen and that everything would be alright!"

"I know, Shel, I know he did." Peter said, also with tears in his eyes

"What are we going to do?"

Peter thought back to what Dr. Arkus had told him, "Shelby, some tests came back early this morning."

Shelby waited quietly for Peter to continue.

"Your body is rejecting the liver because of medication your on…your need another transplant and there's only one option."

"What is it?" She asked confused

Peter looked from Shelby to Scott, and she instantly understood.

"How could you even think that Peter?" She asked with disgust

"Shelby it's the only way."

"No, there's a list, I'll go on the list."

"There's not enough time for a list Shelby, this is the only way."

"I'd rather die." She said

They both had random tears falling down their face

"Shelby, it's either him or both of you. Scott would want it this way."

Shelby furrowed her eyes in anger, "Scott wouldn't want to be killed."

"HE'S ALREADY DEAD!" Peter yelled with a shaky voice

Shelby shook her head, "No-NO! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She said pointing to him

"I wish I could! But there's nothing they can do!"

Shelby looked at him, his chest rising and falling synchronized with the machine, "Peter there's always hope," She looked at him, "You taught me that."

"Yes Shelby, hope that you will be able to live a long time. But for Scott there is none, this is just his body Shelby, Scott is gone."

Shelby shook her head, tears falling more than ever, "I can't do it, it's not fair, I love him so much!"

Peter wrapped his arms around her, "And he loved you more than anything in the world, so much so that he was willing to die for you. This is what he would want. This is what needs to be done." He said calmly

"I know, but it's too hard Peter."

"I know Shel, I know," He rocked her back and forth, "But I will be there for you, I'll get you through this."

After a while, Shelby stopped crying, she laid down facing Scott and again just held his hand, staring at him. Peter walked out of the room and told Dr. Arkus that they would go ahead and take him off the ventilator. Doctor Arkus allowed them to have time to say goodbye to Scott, and agreed to allow the Cliffhangers all in to say goodbye.

There were no dry eyes during the entire time, even David was crying. No one could believe that Scott would no longer be there. When they were finished Peter found Dr. Arkus and he came into the room. Only Peter and Shelby stayed, the other's unable to watch while the machine was shut off.

Shelby took his hand, her heart racing more and more with each second that passed, and her stomach doing loops. She looked at the monitor, and focused in on it while thoughts came back to her.

Beep.

_My mom told me that friends are two people who share the same soul…you're my best friend._

Beep.

_You're beautiful, you know that?_

Beep.

_Why'd you come back?_

_Because…Because I love you…_

BeEep.

_I don't know what I'd do without you._

BeEeEep.

_I'm here Shelby, I'll always be here._

BEEEEEEP

_Do you trust me?_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_I love you so much; you mean everything to me because you ARE my everything._

BEEEE… the machine was shut off

Shelby kissed his hand, tears running fiercely down her cheeks.

"We have to take him now." Dr. Arkus said apologetically

She just nodded, leaned down and kissed him on the lips for one last time, even though the tube ran out the side of them. Tears fell onto his face, but for one last time, Shelby took in as much of him as was possible. This would be the last time she would ever see him, and she wished that for just one minute he would open his eyes and smile at her and tell her everything would be ok, just one more time. She backed away, and Scott was wheeled out of the room. Shelby collapsed into a crying Peter's arms. Twenty minutes later, it was Shelby's turn to go back into surgery, and a part of her hoped she wouldn't wake up, she didn't know if she could handle it…

**One Month Later**

"Peter made a memoriam for you on our bench…on our docks." Shelby said quietly looking at his grave, "I tried to go down there a few times to see it, but it's still too hard."

She allowed a few tears to trickle down, "Every day I wake up and hurry to get dressed, I run to the cafeteria hoping that you will be there with all the guys, laughing and making fun of David like always. I always wait for you to look up and me and see me. I wait to see that sparkle in your eye, the one that Daisy says she only saw when you looked at me. Everyday I reach the cafeteria and I throw open the door and your not there. There is no laughter, only David and Auggie having some quiet conversation. Your not there and you never will be. We all try to joke like we used to, but nothing is ever funny anymore."

She looked down and the ground, then back up, "Peter says we need to try and get on with our lives, that you would want us to, but I can tell he still hasn't been able to get on with his just like we haven't with ours, and deep down, I don't know if we ever will. Scott…"

Saying his name made her voice crack.

"Scott, the last thing you told me was that you loved me, you died so I could live. I couldn't see how I could repay you, but I've finally found an answer. Kat came to visit last week, I talked to her about her sister's death, she said she also felt like it was her fault, and she realized that she had to continue living, to live the life that her sister would never have. So that is what I will do for you Scott, I will live my life for the both of us, no matter how much it hurts being here with out you."

"You saved my life in more ways than one, and I will always have your liver as a reminder of that, not that I could or would ever forget. I love you forever, my heart will always belong to you, and until we can be together again, I will miss you. I will continue living as only half a person because only you can make me whole again. My life will never be as full of life, of love, of happiness, as it was when I was with you. I love you Scott!"

She placed a single red rose in the flower holder in front of his grave, between a picture of the Cliffhangers along with Peter and Sophie and a tiny football. In front of the vase was another small picture. The picture was of Scott and Shelby, both with wide smiles, smiles that showed nothing but love and pure bliss, Shelby had her head resting on Scott's shoulder, they both looked like they could stay there forever.

Before turning and walking towards a waiting, sniffling Cliffhanger group, Shelby looked at his grave and read it, a single tear dropping:

Scott Christopher Barringer

April 19, 1984-December 12, 2001

He Lived and Died For the Ones He Loved

**The End**

* * *

a/n- Seriously, as I was writing this, I was imagining being Shelby, and completely like teared a few times. I hope your like this story, please review with what ever you thought of it, good or bad! 


End file.
